


S'il te plaît tais toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [159]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know Sergio is a good singer but just imagine he's not, Karaoke, M/M, Spanish National Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gerard et les autres en avaient assez de ce karaoké.





	S'il te plaît tais toi

S'il te plaît tais-toi

  
Gerard était vraiment fatigué. En fait, il était désolé pour toute l'équipe. Et surtout pour leurs oreilles. Sergio était déjà une plaie sur les terrains et à l'entraînement, alors dans un karaoké... Gerard devait arranger la situation, et très vite, il pouvait voir Xabi désespérait et commençait à s'énerver, comme Raul. Javi et Andres cherchaient à les contenir, et Gerard commençait à croire qu'il était le seul capable d'arrêter Sergio avant que quelqu'un ne décide de le tuer. Il ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée d'emmener toute l'équipe dans un bar pour faire un karaoké à la base, peut-être Nando ou Guti, mais Piqué leur en voulait quelque peu. Gerard grogna en montant sur l'estrade, Sergio estropiait leur hymne et c'était absolument détestable. Il attrapa le poignet de Ramos avant de le faire partir de la scène sous les applaudissements de ses coéquipiers, Sergio râlait à moitié bourré pour qu'il le laisse remonter, mais Gerard avait pitié de ses amis pour ne pas le laisser faire. Il déposa Sergio dans un coin isolé pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger alors que Piqué faisait de son mieux pour que l'autre défenseur se calme.

  
''Geri, s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi y retourner !'' Sergio gémit en prenant ses mains dans les siennes

''Non, clairement Sergio, non.'' Gerard secoua la tête sans hésiter

''Maaaais...'' Sergio savait être insupportable quand il le voulait

''Personne ne te laissera remonter de toutes façons.'' Gerard commençait à retourner avec les autres, quand Sergio entoura sa taille avec ses bras

''Geri, s'il te plaît...''

  
Gerard soupira de fatigue en se retournant, faisant face à Sergio une nouvelle fois. Il devait le faire taire et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était d'embrasser Ramos. Il sentit Sergio gémir entre leurs lèvres, au moins il ne chantait plus maintenant.

  
Fin


End file.
